hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Rob Lucci
Rob Lucci is one of the Seven Samurai of Gallifrey and the current bearer of the title "Master of Combat" a title that can only be earned if a person has achieved complete control over his or her Amber and by extension of the Equillibrium. Appearance: Rob Lucci is a very tall and slim, yet muscular man with arched eyebrows and a close-shaved goatee. He has shoulder length wavy hair that is sometimes tied in a ponytail. When he is not fighting, his pet pigeon Hattori is usually perched quietly on his right shoulder. He has a tattoo of a crossed-out square on each upper arm, as well as five cannonball scars on his back in the shape of the Gallifreyian Empire's symbol. He wears a large black top hat with a sepia band. He also wears a fancy black suit with the sleeves normally rolled up, with black leather shoes and a white tie and handkerchief in the breast pocket. Personality: Lucci comes off as a cold and collected Samurai, almost never displaying any emotions. In spite of his seeming lack of emotions, he does not like being insulted. An example of his reaction to insult is the brutal assault on his friend of five years, Paulie, whom he even tried to kill. Interestingly enough, he does react rather violently if anyone calls him a brat, responding with a kick and a retort both times after Kuzan and Kizaru referred to him as such. He finds it offensive when someone speaks weakness around him, and going as far as to dismiss a new colleague by presumably killing him for being weak. The reason that he killed the five hundred soldiers in his past was due to another belief of his - the belief that weakness is a sin. He also believes if he is involved then the situation means blood will be drawn and that he also does not have to accept the views and ideals of his superiors as long as he completes his missions efficiently. In combat, he is a very violent fighter, and seems to derive amusement and gratification from inflicting physical and emotional pain on others, making him a typical sadist. These scenes, along with when he anticipates battle, are the only times where he seems happy at all. In the Tower of Justice at Enies Lobby, he reveals that he only joined the Gallifreyian Empire so he can be legally allowed to kill people. An example of Lucci's lust for violence is when he compromised the mission of bringing Robin to the Gates of Justice by allowing Zephyr to tail him, for the sole purpose of having a battle, smirking when Zephyr burst through the door. Lucci's violent and cruel nature is also shown when he goes into full-beast mode during battle, in order to attack Zephyr more violently. Another example of his sadism is when Lucci flooded the underwater passageway to the Gates of Justice in an attempt to kill the team members in the passageway, because he wanted to eliminate Zephyr's chances of having everything just to anger him. He has a habit of demoralising and taunting his opponents, this is seen when taunted Zephyr about the possibility him killing Nico Robin. Despite all this apparent lack of morality, he has displayed some, if very little, sympathy for those he dubs innocent; when a group of pirates and bounty hunters are attacking a small village, back on gallifrey, he quickly dispatches the captain to save the people, though his demonstration of Absolute Justice later prompts him and his comrades to leave. This shows that deep down, he's not completely heartless. He also displays some morals such as when he shows disgust towards Spandam for assaulting Robin when she was unable to fight back, despite claiming to hunt her to the ends of the world. Likewise, he shows concern for his pet pigeon Hattori, sending him away when in dangerous situations. Lastly he expresses gratitude for the doctor who saved his life. Abilities: As one of the strongest Gallifreyians, Rob Lucci's great power is acknowledged even by the Lord Emperor of Gallifrey. Even at the tender age of thirteen, Lucci was already known to be a very capable mass-murderer, having killed 500 soldiers and a crew of pirates single-handedly. It should be also noted that Rob Lucci is the strongest user of the Equillibrium. Lucci is the only person so far to single-handedly bring any opponent to the brink of death with nothing other than refined brute force. Because of his reputation, he is a very valuable asset to the Gallifreyian Empire, almost to the point of legend. Along with his great superhuman strength and speed, Lucci is a highly intelligent and cunning individual, being able to become a master carpenter within a 5-year period merely as a form of espionage and surveillance over his "boss" Zephyr. A sound tactician, Lucci manages to almost single-handedly eliminate the team sent to kill him by understanding the structure of his environment and firing a well-aimed attack through a stone wall, flooding the ground floor of the Tower of Justice and all its hidden underground passages with seawater: had it not been for the unexpected arrival of Zephyr, they would not have survived. He also quickly analyses the mechanics behind Helena's Gear Second technique after engaging it for just a couple of minutes at most, explaining it to the rubber-person and stating that such bodily pressure would shave off years to her lifespan. Formula 6: Lucci has complete mastery of Formula 6, a variation of the regular Equillibrium, having used at least one or more moves from each of the different forms, such as the Storm Kick and the Finger Pistol. He demonstrates this when he unveils the Formula 6 hidden technique, King Fist, during his fight with Helena. The massively powerful technique is so strong that it causes severe internal injury to her body, who described its effect as Reject with greatly amplified power; no small feat considering that she is made of rubber. With his complete mastery of Formula 6, in conjunction with his transformation ability, Lucci proved to be a resilient and formidable foe, fighting on an equal footing with Helena in Gear Second, and literally forcing him to exert every ounce of strength against him. Transformation Abilities: Rob Lucci has one of the rarest powers of Gallifrey, a power which allows him to transform into a leopard and a giant leopard-human hybrid. As this enhances physical capabilities far beyond what any Gallifreyian is usually capable off, it is most aspired by martial artists like Lucci. Also, being a carnivorous animal, Lucci is more bloodthirsty and predatory than a regular Gallifreyian with transformation powers, proven when he mauled Helena as an actual leopard. Life Feedback: Lucci demonstrates this when he was able to eat all the food within a giant refrigerator, digest all the food and most of his body fat, turning him super-skinny, then absorb all the nutrients in the food turning him back to his original size. But he mostly uses it in conjunction with a Formula 6 technique Paper Cut to make his half-leopard form smaller and more maneuverable. Category:Seven Samurai Category:Gallifreyians